<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>消一个下午 by Yuriipple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932417">消一个下午</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriipple/pseuds/Yuriipple'>Yuriipple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriipple/pseuds/Yuriipple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>酷拉皮卡难得捡到一个下午的空闲。回到家后，他看到的画面却是……?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>消一个下午</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对酷拉皮卡来说，所谓的人生早就不是自己能够去掌握的事了。</p>
<p>所以当听到旋律说近期的事务都处理完毕，自己意外有了可以消一个下午的空闲时，反而不知道如何是好。“四处走走也行。”旋律笑着说，“春夏之交正是好时节，一直闷在屋里错过了也怪可惜的。”</p>
<p>酷拉没有接话，他想到了很多个在森林里的四季。仅仅春夏之交算得了什么，他早就拥有过刚蒙早春遍开满蒲公英的草原，夏夜里会盈满萤火虫的丛林，深秋就踩着干脆的落叶捡一地的松果，隆冬便偷摸着用石头在冰面上敲洞去捕一池的鲜鱼。他从来都明白生老病死，自然也有其兴替之道，只是没想到自己真的怀有一个再幼稚不过的念头——他以为只要他想，只要他愿意回，这样流转着四季的森林便是永恒的存在。</p>
<p>“算了，也无妨。”，西装外套被酷拉搁在了椅子上，领带随手叠在一边，身上只着了件单薄的衬衫，“横竖也都闲了下来，去外面走走也无所谓。”毕竟隔壁阳台种植的长藤也探进他的窗户里了。</p>
<p>市区里的植物不可能比森林里更茂密，但也颇具生机。近来夜里常有阵雨，尽情吮吸着水汽的草叶更是不要命地膨胀，毛茸茸地挂在风中。酷拉记得那是在收回第三双眼睛的时候，终于结束长时间对峙和谈判的他凝视着圆柱容器里上下起伏的眼球，时间久到即使闭上双眼，黑暗中也有红色的残影在水浪里起伏。他自此习惯了会有片红色肆意地去沾染自己视野范围内任何有流动倾向的色块，甚至因此更有了“去看”的决心，不过纯粹的让人放松的绿意早就不再属于他了。</p>
<p>沿着河滨晃过一片片叶荫，酷拉的衬衫浸透了露气，呈现出瘫软的趋势。三丁目的拐角处就是酷拉现在住的单人公寓。“结果真到了放空的时候，还是走了回来。”想是这么想，他倒也没多为自己感到可悲，毋宁说可悲这种无用情绪早早就被丢弃。房间里昏昏沉沉，透过两片窗帘叠合间隙的一管天光，酷拉打算先将在楼下便利店买的便当塞进冰箱。刚拉开冰箱门的刹那，他想自己应该是看错了，把冰箱门合上，默数三秒，再打开，才敢确定眼前的就是现实——一向只被营养剂填满第一横格的冰箱里塞满了各式菜肴，被分门别类地装进一个个垒好的保鲜盒里，比电脑桌面上的图标还要整齐鲜艳。“这都什么跟什么啊？”跟刻意瞅准了时机似的，手机铃立马就响了，酷拉接起手机，不等那头的人出声便自顾自地说“雷欧力，你知不知道私闯民宅犯法？为什么要突然做一冰箱的菜？要是我出差很久不回来不就白在冰箱里烂掉了吗？我都不知道准备医学考试有这么闲居然还有时间来我这里……”</p>
<p>“诶诶，等等，等等！你先听我说嘛。”雷欧力好不容易挤进词语间的空隙，“是旋律跟我讲的，说你今天下午有空啦。之前你发烧的时候我就怕以后有个万一所以把你的钥匙拿去备份了。我想你平时挺忙的肯定不会好好照顾自己的身体，正好我背书背烦了做点菜来换换脑袋，吃好喝好也更有效率嘛。其实把原材料备好后处理起来没那么费事，而且放冰箱里可以一连吃几天。我就是估摸着你差不多快回来了就打电话过来给你嘱咐几句，你要记得，在准备吃的时候……”</p>
<p>酷拉皮卡早该想到，一旦放任雷欧力开始解释，自己可能就再也插不上话了。他先把手机调成外放，搁在了冰箱旁边的底柜上，拿出了一份雷欧力说的要先解冻的食材，然后合上了冰箱门，再捡起手机和自己一同陷进沙发里。雷欧力的声音在真皮的挤压下听着有些闷闷的，像感冒了一样，不过那家伙如果真的感冒了的话，恐怕也没办法一连串说这么好久的话吧。这样他还会像窗外的长藤一样，总能捡着机会趁自己没防备的时候就自顾自探进来吗？</p>
<p>不知怎么的，酷拉想起了小时候和派罗在森林边缘的探险。正是干燥的时节，他们遇见了片由于雷击形成的山火而被燃尽的荒林，放眼望去全是黑凸凸的树墩子，已经没有半分生的可能了。他看派罗闷闷的也不讲话，就扭头趴在地上也不知道在扒拉什么。派罗好奇凑过去，结果下巴正好撞上他抬起的头。他一边捂着自己的脑袋一边拉起摔在地上的派罗，又指着树根贴着土壤的地方叫派罗仔细看：那是几处真菌萌发的痕迹。“你看你看，不管林子自己愿不愿意，还是总有新的生命在这里生长噢！”</p>
<p>酷拉的眼皮子慢慢耷拉下来，耳畔喋喋不休的唠叨也渐渐远离了。窗外暮色已至，这一次，他什么颜色都没来得及看见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>